


Klaroline Double Date

by aint_no_baby_mama_drama



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Klaroline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aint_no_baby_mama_drama/pseuds/aint_no_baby_mama_drama
Summary: Prompt request for a double date where Caroline and Klaus are with other people but clearly pining for each other. I definitely took this in a different direction than originally intended, let me know what you think and as always I am taking requests for pretty much any ship/type of fic!





	Klaroline Double Date

“I can’t believe we are actually doing this.” Caroline said, shifting in the seat across from her best friend, Mila. Mila just laughed and looked around the restaurant. 

“You’ll be fine, it’s just a double date. I can’t believe you’re so nervous. This was your idea. Literally last week you were complaining I hadn’t introduced you to my new boyfriend and wanted to double date with you and Mike to meet him.” She responded, Caroline nodded her head. It was her idea because her best friend and roommate had been talking non stop about her new boyfriend, Nick, and Caroline had been itching to meet him. But for some reason, as soon as Caroline had slid the red dress down her body and stepped into her heels, she had felt on edge. Her intuition was telling her something but she couldn’t pin point what it was. She lifted the half empty glass of wine to her lips and glanced around the busy dining area. She didn’t expect to see Mike yet, she knew that per his usual he would be late. Which she hated, honestly. She was very punctual but he was laid back, which she was trying to deal with. It was a nice contrast and she was learning to relax a little bit. He was good for her, so she had been told. She reached down and grabbed her phone out of her purse, watching as the time switched to 6:00 PM on the dot. 

“Is this seat taken?” A voice cut through the air near her and she felt her spine stiffen as she dropped her phone back in her purse. The voice was one that was all too familiar to her, although she hadn’t heard it in many years. Mila jumped up from the table, wrapping her arms around the male and Caroline forced herself to look up, locking eyes with none other than Klaus Mikaelson. It had been years since she seen him and she never thought she would see him again. She fought to keep the glare from her face as Mila let go of him and turned to Caroline. 

“This is Caroline. Caroline, this is Nick.” She said, motioning between the two. Caroline immediately got it, Nick, or Niklaus. He didn’t go by Nik very often, she had never personally called him that so she hadn’t even considered the possibility it was him. But as Klaus let a cheshire cat smile take over his face and extended his arm across the table, Caroline got the idea that it was on purpose he was going by Nik. She allowed a very slight narrow into her eyes as she grabbed his hand back and gave a firm shake. 

“Klaus” She greeted him softly, though even she could hear the venom in her voice that came from her lack of love for surprises. He let the smile on his face resort to a smirk. 

“Caroline, It’s great to see you” He responded, releasing her hand and taking a seat next to Mila across the table. Caroline glanced down to the menu, pretending she didn’t see her friends confused look.

“Do you guys know each other?” Mila asked, looking between the two. Klaus just slapped his trademarked smirk on his face and locked eyes with Caroline. 

“Caroline and I are old friends. From years ago and towns away.” Klaus spoke, voice lively. He turned to Mila and began talking about the menu and Caroline began tapping her foot gently, growing more impatient by the second as she waited for Mike to arrive. She pulled her phone out and began tapping out a message to him, feeling only slightly bad that she sounded rude to him. Klaus speaking her name drew her attention up. 

“I’m sorry what?” She asked, not catching a thing that he said. Klaus grinned and leaned back in his seat, resting his hands in his lap. 

“I asked what your boyfriend does, Mila hasn’t said much about him.” Klaus finished speaking and Caroline heard the challenge in his voice and she immediately felt the urge to roll her eyes. 

“He’s in construction. They are doing a new build soon so that’s probably why he’s running late. You know, being busy working and all.” She explained. Klaus just nodded his head and maintained eye contact with her until she tore her eyes away and grabbed the glass of wine in front her, draining it in seconds before motioning for the server to come refill it. It was going to be a long night.   
By the time that Mike arrived, the trio had already had a few refills and ordered some appetizers, although Caroline was too annoyed to be hungry. But as she seen him walk through the door, wearing a pair of jeans a button down shirt, she swallowed her irritation and mustered up a big smile, standing and moving towards him as he neared the table. She threw her arms around his neck and pressed a kiss against his lips, letting it linger a moment before pulling back and holding her self against him as he turned to the table and stuck a hand out to Klaus, who gladly shook it, squeezing a bit tighter than he should have. Mike just smiled and shook his hand out a bit. 

“Nice grip” He commented, Klaus just kept the smile plastered on his face as he watched Mike turn to Caroline and apologize for being late, unable to keep the grin from his face as he watched Caroline struggle to keep from exploding with her irritation. She really wasn’t good at lying. They had sat and everyone ordered, after the waiter walked away with their menus, Klaus leaned forward, looking at Mike, who sat with his arm around Caroline. 

“So Caroline tells me you’re in construction, what do you do exactly? Sounds fascinating” He asked, resting his elbows on the table and pretending to listen intently as Mike began his speech on the buildings hes helped with in town. Mila smiled at Caroline from across the table, thrilled with how well it was going and Caroline just returned the grin before turning her attention back to the two men chatting by her and lifting the glass of wine to her lips again. By the time Mike was done talking, the food was arriving at the table and Caroline felt her hunger returning as she grabbed her knife and began to cut into her steak. Not seconds after she began the slice she realized that it definitely wasn’t cooked the way she ordered it. She sighed softly and shut her eyes, deciding how much of a fit she wanted to throw about it before she eventually decided to just let it go, the night was weird enough as it was. Mila took a drink and motioned between Caroline and Klaus, looking at Mike. 

“Did you know they know each other?” She asked. Mike shook his head and looked between them. 

“No, I didn’t. How do you guys know each other?” He asked, taking a bite of his burger. Caroline spoke quickly, before Klaus could say anything even close to inappropriate.

“We just had mutual friends back in Mystic Falls, my hometown. Nothing major” She said, realizing as soon as the words left her mouth that the way she said it made her sound very suspicious which just frustrated her more. 

“Wait, were you guys a thing?” Mila asked, setting her fork down and pointing between the two. Klaus leaned back in his chair, relaxing a bit, reveling in how Caroline shifted and stumbled for words. 

“No we.. it wasn’t like that it just..” She sighed and shifted a bit in her seat before glancing across to Klaus, who just sat, calmly watching her. An awkward silence fell across the group, broken by Mila clearing her throat and changing the subject to a new project of Mikes. Caroline half listened as she pushed the food on her plate around with her fork unable to clear their last goodbye from her head all of the sudden. She shifted a bit and shut her eyes as she swore she felt the rough bark up against her bare back and the cooler air on her skin. She fought to shake the memory and get back to the present. Klaus mildly paid attention to the more than awkward conversation Mila was trying to hold with Mike as he watched Caroline squirming in her seat, a redness tinging her cheeks. He grinned and moved a foot out, gently bumping it against hers, enjoying her sitting straight up and scootching to the far edge of her seat so he couldn’t reach her. The rest of the dinner was silent and terribly uncomfortable as everyone did their best to maintain small talk and pretend the awkward beginning didn’t happen, which became easier and easier for Caroline as the waiter began refilling her wine glass faster. By the time the plates were cleared, Caroline was pretty well wasted and had found her tongue a little looser than before. 

“Ya’ know..” She began, leaning forward across the table. “I think everyone of you are too uptight” She said, pointing a finger at Mila, Klaus, and then Mike. “I mean I don’t know why its a big deal that we’ve hooked up.” She said, leaning a bit more across the table towards Klaus and putting her hands around her mouth. “Even though it was fan-tast-ic” Caroline giggled and leaned back into her chair. “I think we should just let it go and move on and have a good night.’ She said. Mike was the first one to turn to Caroline. 

"It seems like you’re the only one who hasn’t let the conversation go, Caroline.” He said, Caroline just laughed and shook her head, poking him in the cheek and turning to Mila, who just shifted a bit in her seat and glanced to the clock on the wall. Klaus just sat there amused, watching as Caroline continued to poke Mike. 

“Parrrrtttyyyy Poooopppeerrrr” She slurred out in a sing song voice, reaching forward to touch his nose. He moved quickly, swatting her hand away from his face as he turned to face her, visibly annoyed. Klaus reached across the table and grabbed Mikes arm so fast Mila actually jumped a bit.

“I think dinner is over” He warned, voice sounding so threatening that even Caroline sat very still in her seat, watching the scene unfold. Klaus just looked to her and sighed before looking back at Mike, making sure to make eye contact before continuing. “Go home, forget all about what happened at dinner tonight, and Caroline for that matter” He waited until Mike nodded and was fully compelled before sitting back down in his seat and turning to Mila. “Tonight went great and you’ll call me tomorrow” He said. She nodded her head and stood. Klaus waited until they were out of the restaurant before turning his attention to Caroline, who had her arms crossed, glaring at him. 

“That was not ok.” She said, pursing her lips in a pout as she leaned back into her chair. “Now I don’t have a boyfriend” She sighed, reaching down to grab her bag from the floor and nearly falling out of the chair in the process. Klaus stood, gently helping her to her feet and dropping some cash on the table before guiding her towards the door. She shook his hand off of her back and glared at him again. 

“You don’t need that asshole anyways. He was too calm being rough with you, I don’t like that” Klaus said, placing his hand in the small of her back again as she stepped out into the cool air of the night. He hailed a cab for her and gently helped her in before bending down in the doorway. She just stared forward, arms crossed. “Goodnight, love" 

"Never double dating again…” She muttered, Klaus let a soft laugh escape as he rested his hand atop hers in her lap, giving it a gentle pat before standing and shutting the door. Caroline gave her address and the cab pulled away into the night. Klaus let out a deep sigh as he watched it disappear into the darkness.


End file.
